


DAY 6- Cuddling/ "Come closer"

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And at the last I see the light, Blank Period, Fireworks, Romance, SSBPDay6, SasuSaku getting together, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021, Summer Festival, sasusaku travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: After you and Naruto left the village and Team Kakashi was disbanded, I didn’t like watching fireworks alone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	DAY 6- Cuddling/ "Come closer"

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt - DAY 6- Cuddling/ "Come closer"
> 
> The song 'And at the last I see the light' from Tangled inspired me to write this snippet. I found the song very fitting to SasuSaku >u<

Sakura ran excitedly, barefooted on the soft grass. It was the night of the Summer festival and Sakura ran up on a meadow like a kid who couldn’t wait to see the fireworks. She panted, her hands on her knees, with a wide grin when she reached the top. 

“Hurry up, Sasuke-kun. The fireworks will start soon,” Sakura cheerfully called out to her travel companion, who lagged behind.

After trekking through hills and around large boulders in the Land of the Earth, Sakura was relieved when they finally found a small village at the end of the barren land. Sakura hurried towards the village, dreamily imagining a nice warm bath and a soft futon that would help her ease her body aches. Unlike Sasuke, whose body had become accustomed to the rough terrain, she was still learning to adapt. She could never regret joining Sasuke, but continuous days of rough weather or landscapes made her miss her home dearly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura noticed that the village was more lively than they expected. People were enjoying themselves — what seemed like a festive mood to both of them. Sakura tapped on her chin as she tried figuring it out. She thought hard and concluded the reason was the summer festival. She had thought she had missed it this year. 

Sakura was elated to realize that she hadn’t, and declared to spend the night at the outskirts of the village. Sasuke would have denied her, but her sparkling green eyes coaxed a yes from him.

Sasuke, on other hand, was pretty neutral about the whole thing. He never quite had a liking for fireworks or festivals. He walked passively alongside Sakura and recalled watching fireworks with his family, and after a gap of some years with Team Seven. He never bothered about them when he had spent his life in Orochimaru’s dark hideouts. 

He made his way to Sakura and looked towards the sky — a canvas of shining stars, devoid of clouds. Sasuke realized the past few years during his journey of atonement had been the same — he had never paid attention to any festivals or celebrations. He thought maybe he shouldn’t be reluctant and enjoy it now. 

His attention shifted towards Sakura, who was now seated on the ground, eyes wide, waiting for the fireworks show to start. The waning moon light didn’t allow him a very good view of her green sparkling eyes. All he could tell was she was getting impatient with each second, until Sakura spoke softly.

“After you and Naruto left the village and Team Kakashi was disbanded, I didn’t like watching fireworks alone. When Naruto returned, with missions after missions and then the war, I never had a chance to.” 

Sakura paused as the first firework shot straight up before exploding into thousands of sparks, lighting the sky. Sasuke now could see the hidden sadness in her eyes as he heard her again.

“After the war, I always ended up being in the hospital, and when things were back on track again, Naruto had Hinata. Although Ino sometimes accompanied me, it never felt like it did back then.”

Sakura let out a long sigh, releasing all the sadness. Things were good now, and at that moment she was with Sasuke watching the fireworks. 

Sakura looked towards Sasuke and said, smiling, “I am happy that we are watching the fireworks together this year.” 

“Aah,” Sasuke replied, sitting down. 

Without listening to Sakura, he could have never understood how sharing a moment with someone could feel. He realized all those years had passed in a blur while he chased his goals blindly, never truly appreciating those moments with others even when he was in the village.

Seeing Sakura’s happy face lit by lights of fireworks resolved all the turmoil he’d had till now regarding her. He felt like he was meant to be there with Sakura — this year and the next year and every year after. 

Sakura blushed when she noticed Sasuke looking at her. Sasuke smiled back at her, which deepened her blush. The intensity of Sasuke’s gaze was still new to her. She felt like drawing closer to him, her eyes held captive by Sasuke’s onyx. 

“Come closer.”

Sakura wasn’t sure if she had heard Sasuke’s words correctly with sounds of fireworks cracking behind them until she felt Sasuke’s palm on her cheek. She gently smiled, and with her heartbeats picking up speed, she closed the distance between them until their lips met.

Sasuke encircled his arm around Sakura’s waist as Sakura rested her head on Sasuke’s shoulder, watching the fireworks again. 

All at once, everything seemed to have a different meaning. Both of them had found a new light in their lives — warm and bright — now when they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
